


Don't Let Go

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Strangers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: Reader has a bad breakupJust when things are about to endA voice appears from nowhere
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Let Go

There I was, waiting at the light for it to change from red, fight still fresh in my mind. It had been days since my ex had moved out, but I couldn’t move on. I had moved to the city five years ago to be with him and he left me, just like that. So, every night I would drive the lonely roads to nowhere, replaying every word and every memory of the relationship I once had. I would scream with the windows down until my voice was horse, then I’d return to my empty apartment and cry myself to sleep. One evening I had been driving around in circles for hours and I just couldn’t drive anymore; I was emotionally exhausted. I found myself going past little Italy, and it was there that I parked my car and started walking. A loud crash came from above and as I looked up, a drop of rain hit my face. Of course, it was going to rain. There was no point in trying to get away from it either, so I just kept walking. I walked to the Manhattan bridge, then walked up until I was over the water. It was a long hike, but I was determined to reach my destination. Staring out onto the East River made me feel at peace until I started to wonder what was next. Worrying about the future left me empty, so I thought “Why bother anymore?” I climbed over the guard rails until I reached the edge. I started to cry, but my tears were washed away by the rain. All my dreams had gone, like the sun. I started to release the railing, when I heard a voice whisper to me. “Don’t let go...” 

I stopped and turned my head towards the voice, still facing the water. “What?” 

“Don’t let go...” came the whisper once more. 

I cried out, voice cracking. “Why shouldn’t I? I’ve nothing left!” 

“Don’t let go...” the voice said again softly. 

“Who are you to talk?!” I screamed and turned myself around to face the bridge.

Just then, a flash of lightning shot over the sky, briefly illuminating a large figure. A second flash came, and the figure had started running back towards Manhattan. I jumped back over the railing and followed suit. I could barely see them with the rain clouding my vision, the flashes of light in the sky giving me only brief glimpses of the person I was chasing. They were so fast, but I had to catch up to them. When I reached the edge of the bridge, I looked around, but my quarry had vanished. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head. Was it all in my imagination? I screamed to the sky as another bolt broke the night and that’s when I saw them: a large humanoid figure on the top on a nearby building, sapphire-blue eyes flashing bright. Standing, I reached out instinctively towards the creature and it jumped down, its landing making a resounding noise that reverberated through me. I took in the creature’s form. It was about six and a half feet, with a giant shell on its back, and muscles that led me to determine that it was male. He looked at me curiously and smiled. “I’m Leo”, he said.

“I’m [y/n]”, I replied. 

We stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, Leo pulled me in close and that’s when I released all my rage and pain. I screamed and sobbed while he held me tight and shushed me gently. When I was done, I slumped against him, worn out. He picked me up in his arms and took me back to my vehicle. Although it was a feat, Leo managed to drive my small car back home with instruction. Then he carried me into my place. He set me down, and stood there quietly, illuminated in the moonlight coming through the window of my darkened apartment. Although I hadn’t known him long, I felt compelled to walk towards him. I looked up and saw a look of confusion on Leo’s face. I kissed him softly, and felt him press his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes, savoring every moment of the sensation. Suddenly, he pulled away and a cold feeling came upon my face. I opened my eyes to find the window open and Leo gone. I rushed out onto my small balcony and looked out; he had vanished on the breeze. “Don’t let go...”, echoed a voice that I would never forget. 

I stared out into the night. “I won’t Leo. I promise.” 

Months had passed since that night and things were staring to get back to normal. The pain of losing my ex had slowly faded and I felt confident enough to get back into dating again. I had been chatting with a guy online and was supposed to meet him at a rooftop party. I had gone all out, buying a new dress and having my hair professionally done. I went to the party and waited for him to arrive...and waited...and waited. Drink after drink, it had become clear that he wasn’t coming. All of a sudden those feeling of rejection washed over me, and I felt sick. I needed to get away from the crowd, so I started to climb down the fire escape to a balcony to clear my head, but my foot slipped off the ladder rung. Before I could fall downward, a hand appeared out of nowhere to grab mine. As I dangled there, I heard a voice say, “Don’t let go...” The person pulled me onto the rooftop, and as I looked up, I found myself staring into a pair of sapphire-blue eyes. The man looked at me curiously and smiled a familiar smile. I grabbed onto him, afraid he me might vanish into thin air once more. 

“I won’t Leo. I promise.”


End file.
